False Target 3
False Target 3 Quest. "We have pin-pointed the location of the facility where we belive the aliens are mass-producing their countermeasures." This whole thing looks pretty cool! I came in with Power Armors and Pulse Weapons, ~L15 mercaneries. Had 3xSnipers and 1xHeavy, 1xScout (2xHeavy or 4xSnipers can be nice as well). Item suggestion: * 2-6xEmp Grenade. * 4-6xPulse Grenade. * 2-4xStun Grenade. * 25-50xDamage Modules. * 25-50xOverload Modules. * 25xHealing Modules. * 1-2xDrone kind (really optional, up to your Heavy/Scout, just to avoid 1-2 shots). * Accuracy improvement gadgets on Snipers (because while the enemy need 2 turns to get to you, you can give view to the Snipers with your Scout). * Electrical Discharger on Heavy (to return damage, Heavy should be strong enough already). * Armor improvement on Scout. Okey, so you shall advance a little forward with your Scout or a Drone and try to dig in yourself with other units. Behind the big yellow thing you'll spot 2-2 Shades (2000 Shield, 400 HP) on the left and right and you'll also spawn 4xyellow Reptoid Sergeants (1500 Shield, 1350 HP). You may spot two advance Shades next turn (yellow color, 3000 Shield 600 HP). Fall back and start clearing with Chemical/Emp grenades and equip the necessery modules. You shall also use Pulse Grenade. Once you could clear this big mess, you shall reveal the giant Juggernaut at the bomb (3750 Shield, 2500 HP). I've used immobilization and give view to my Snipers by my Scouts in-out jumping. You shall move your whole Squad to the bomb's room. As you activate the 1st bomb, you'll spawn 4xyellow Reptoid Sergeants (2250 Shield, 1750 HP) and a Shade (3000 Shield, 600 HP) between the big room and the bomb's corridor. Once you are done and move towards the big room's top, you'll spawn 1-1 Crystallids (1000 Shield, 3650 HP) to the top corners. The 2nd bomb will be guarded by 3xyellow Shades (they are left to the bomb). As your Scout may get hurt, you shall advance slowly on the blue bridge, so maybe won't reveal all (aka. not all three can open fire on your move). Activate the 2nd bomb and get to the main room after the chat. Assign Snipers to the farest yellow squares, Heavy to the closer (to that big computer) line. Use Advance Combat Stim on Heavy (or even on Scout), use boosts and next round step in with your Scout to the yellow squares. Have a chat with "Thought Bringer" then you'll see two insane strong Crystallids (3000 Shield, 10500 HP) to the left and right of the big computer! Choose a side and start raping one of the beasts - your Heavy can be a nice wall. The bad news is, once you kill either of them, 2-2 Juggernauts (2500 Shield, 1500 HP) will be coming for your head from the left and right. I've stunned one side, bombarded and aimed the other side, then moved the Squad to the enemy free side. The "Cone of Lighting" skill by Crystallid will spread its damage, so try to hold a distance. Drops: 5xPulse Grenade, 1xAdvance Combat Stim, 1xStun Grenade. Rewards: 4500 Credits, 450 self XP, 12125 Squad XP. Enemies: * Crystallid. * Juggernaut. * Reptoid Sergeant. * Shade. Category:Quests Category:Missions Category:Crystallid Category:Juggernaut Category:Reptoid Sergeant Category:Shade